ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Infinity Saga, Part 2: Soul of a Ultimate Hero
The 22th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Soul Patrol ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker (flashback and main story) *** Jocasta ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix ** American Son / Harry Osborn ** Cyberstar / Liz Allan ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Daredevil / Matt Murdock ** Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy ** Rogue / Anna Marie ** Groot Supporting Characters * Ultimate Web Warriors (first appearance) ** Ultimate Spider-Man / Miles Morales (flashback and main story) ** Phantom Spider / Peter Parker (first full appearance) (flashback and main story) (first appearance as Phantom Spider) (joins team) ** Ultimate Spider-Woman / Gwen Stacy ** Ultimate Black Widow / Mary Jane Watson (first appearance) ** Ultimate Scarlet Spider / Kaine Parker (first appearance) * The Ultimates (first appearance) ** Captain America / Steve Rogers (single appearance) (flashback only) ** Iron Man / Tony Stark (single appearance) (flashback only) ** Thor (first appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Human Torch / Harry Osborn (first appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner (first appearance) (flashback only) ** Nick Fury (single appearance) (flashback only) ** Falcon / Sam Wilson (first appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Wolverine / Logan (single appearance) (flashback only) * Commissioner George Stacy (single appearance) (flashback and main story) Villains * Lord Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr (first appearance) ** Sentinels (first appearance) ** Unnamed Mutants ** Pyro / St. John Allerdyce (first appearance) ** Blob / Frederick Dukes (first appearance) * Ultimate Six (single appearance) (disbanded) ** Green Goblin / Norman Osborn (flashback only) ** Doctor Octopus / Dr. Otto Octavius (flashback only) (death) ** Electro / Max Dillon (flashback only) (death) ** Kraven the Hunter (flashback only) (death) ** Vulture / Adrian Toomes (flashback only) (death) ** Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich (flashback only) (death) * J. Jonah Jameson (flashback only) (death) * Green Goblin (flashback only) * Shriek / Frances Barrison (first appearance) * William Stryker (mentioned only) Other Characters * Betty Brant (first appearance) (appears in TV, Computer screen or hologram only) * Ultimate Professor X / Charles Xavier (voice only) * Redwing (flashback only) Plot Following Madame Web’s plan to find the pieces of Tablet of Order and Chaos, Spider-Man and his patrol (consisting of Phoenix Princess, American Son, Black Widow, Daredevil, Rogue, Beast, Cyberstar and Groot) travel through the Ultimate universe, where they set out to find the Tablet piece for the Soul Stone. As they explore, Peter wanders around when he deduces that much had changed since he left. He discovers that his deceased counterpart has been more honored for his sacrifice (a result of the message Jocasta had Gwen send in her home world). Just then, the group spots this world’s Spider-Man and Spider-Woman, whom Peter remembers as Miles and Gwen, battling against Shriek, who overpowers them and is about to finish them off, but Peter swings in there saying: “I don’t think so.”. Peter emerges in time at the fight to save the two Young Spiders’ lives as Shriek reacts shocked and traumatized to “see Peter Parker alive again”. She tries to escape, but is intercepted by Black Widow and Daredevil. As they speak with the Patrol, Miles and Gwen reveal that since New York saw and heard Jocasta’s message, the world became able to know who are the true criminals in the world. And among these criminals, those included politicians and reporters who “judged too much”, like J. Jonah Jameson, who was revealed to be the true benefactor of the Sinister Six led by Green Goblin. This led to his arrest and, weeks later, his execution. Sooner after that, the remaining members of the Six had been hunted down and likewise executed by the Ultimates (their world’s Avengers). Miles and Gwen also tells them that the Ultimates have been battling Magneto, who has become the new leader of HYDRA after getting revenge on William Stryker (who happened to be an double-agent working for the Red Skull) and is using the power of an unknown cosmic artifact to destroy mankind. And Mary Jane has a vision showing her that the artifact is the Tablet piece they need to recover. As they search for the Tablet, the team ends up encountering the Ultimates, consisting of Falcon, Thor and Human Torch (here Harry Osborn having been granted with Flight and Pyrokinetic abilities by his father's experiments), as well as Miles and Gwen’s fellow Web Warriors Scarlet Spider (here called Kaine Parker) and their leader Black Widow (here Mary Jane Watson having been given Spider powers and trying to overcome the death of her world's Peter Parker). Though initially stunned, the Ultimates and Web Warriors are still pleased are there really is another reality where Peter Parker still lives. Magneto, however, is widely displeased to see him apparently alive again and attacks the heroes until one of Magneto’s reinforcers inexplicably turns on him and attacks him. At this point, Thor also reveals that there is an unknown force manipulating criminals against each other and haunting them with visions of their past mistakes. Suddenly, Peter finds himself able to sense what that force is and, right after experiencing visions of the past, including his first presence in the Ultimates’ reality and the moment Redwing upgraded his armor, Peter learns that the force is the spirit of his own counterpart, now a Ghost-based vigilante called the Phantom Spider. Peter tells them that since the first time he ever arrived in the Ultimate’s world while chasing his world’s Green Goblin for the last time, his counterpart’s spirit followed him into his dimension to learn of other worlds. Later, after Redwing enhanced Peter with a piece of the Phoenix Force, his counterpart’s spirit ended up indirectly enhanced as well, granting him the power to possess living hosts’ bodies and enter their minds, becoming a “Spirit of Redemption and Guilt”. Mary Jane eventually uses her Phoenix powers to allow the others to see and hear the Phantom Spider, whom the alternate Mary Jane is stunned, but very happy to see again. The three groups and Phantom Spider eventually set out to stop Magneto, who is attempting to increase his powers with the Tablet Piece so that he can have enough power to manipulate Earth’s Magnetic Poles, which will terraform the world into the Mutants’ image and destroy all human life. He is eventually stopped when the heroes arrive in battle, though they are unable to crossover Magneto’s energy fields even with the Phoenix Princess’ powers. Knowing that only mutants can get close to Magneto, Rogue, absorbing one of the mutants powers, draws his attention enough to have him drag her into his energy shield and, just as he threatens her life, she catches him off-guard when Phantom Spider emerges from her and forces Magneto to dispose of the Tablet Piece and leaves him vulnerable enough for Spider-Man, Groot and Thor to knock him out, ending his threat. As the Web Warriors (now officially joined by Phantom Spider) and the Ultimates thank his patrol for helping deal with Magneto, Spider-Man fuses the Tablet Piece with the Soul Stone and Madame Web transports them back to their dimension. As the patrol is transported back to their world, they discuss and comment how amazed they are that Peter would stand for heroism even in the afterlife, to which Spider-Man comments that this may be his purpose no matter how hard it seems to be. “''To Be Continued''...” Continuity Previous Episodes * The story starts directly after the end of Part 1: Secrets of the Stones, where the Avengers, New Avengers, X-Men and Guardians of the Galaxy divide between six groups, one with each Infinity Stone, and travel through the dimensions they would find the pieces of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. * As noted by Peter, much had changed in the Ultimates’ universe since Gwen home and shared the message Jocasta had her send in the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode Captain Peter Parker at Your Service. * The spirit of Peter Parker’s deceased counterpart is revealed to have followed him towards the main universe in the Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors episode Spider-Verse, Part 3. It is also revealed that Peter’s enhancement by Redwing in the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode Swinging for a Friend, Part 1: Homecoming also enhanced his counterpart’s spirit, transforming him into the Phantom Spider. Next Episodes Notes * The title of the episode is an reference to the Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet video game achievement Soul of a Hero, which is unlocked when player collects all Soul Stone shards in the game. * After revealing his identity of Peter Parker to Magneto, Phantom Spider (in response of Magneto claiming that he was destroyed by Green Goblin) says: "Only my flesh. But my spirit lives... as the Phantom Spider!". Those lines are similar to Shadow King's introduction to Storm, who recognized him as Amahl Farouk, in Wolverine and the X-Men. Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time